Su sonrisa
by La Patata Asesina
Summary: Veo brotar la sonrisa en sus labios tan bella como nunca, y me siento completo. Pertenezco a esto, mi lugar es donde él este y su sonrisa será la razón de mi existir. Eres la luz Gon, mi luz.


Soy nueva en esto de los fics, realmente lo subí porque me lo pidió alguien, es la primera vez que subo algo que escribo y me siento algo nerviosa. Publiqué esta historia en otra cuenta en un foro. Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la propiedad de su respectivo creador Yoshihiro Togashi. Espero disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p>Habíamos intentando muchas formas de conseguir el dinero suficiente para el juego <strong>Greed Island<strong>, no obstante, seguíamos sin hacer un verdadero progreso podría incluso decirse que estábamos retrocediendo mucho más de lo que pude haber pensado. La siguiente opción que estábamos utilizando consistía en usar **Gyo **para ver que objetos parecían tener un valor más elevado de lo normal.

— ¡Killua!—exclamó mi nombre Gon y corrí a su lado evitando a las personas que caminaban por la calle.

— ¿Encontraste algo?—pregunté entusiasmado al ver su sonrisa y él lanzó una risilla.

—Mira eso, se vería bien en ti—dijo alegre señalando algo dentro de un puesto de baratijas.

Coloqué los ojos en blanco al ver la cosa a la que se refería. No era más que una especie de cintillo con orejas de gato felpudas un poco descoloridas, pero parecían ser bastante suaves. _¿Se supone que eso se vería bien en mí?_

Le fruncí el ceño a mi mejor amigo golpeándole el hombro con molestia por querer que mi cabeza tuviera un objetivo tan ridículo en ella. Recibí la mirada confundida de Gon y le chasqueé la lengua en respuesta, tenía ganas de gritarle por haber conseguido que me sintiera patético. No es que me moleste la actitud sincera e inocente de Gon, me gusta que sea así, el problema surge en las situaciones en que por su culpa me siento humillado.

Bueno de todas formas no puedo hacer nada contra ello, sólo intento controlarme. Aunque eso requiere bastante esfuerzo pues sigo sintiéndome de una manera muy particular frente a él. _En especial cuando dice esas cosas vergonzosas sin sentido,_ pero no importa, nadie puede controlar a la boca de Gon, es una hazaña completamente imposible.

—Enserio te verías muy lindo con eso Killua—murmuró haciendo un puchero.

— ¡No digas eso!—exclamé sintiendo la sangre subir abruptamente a mis pómulos—. Piensa las cosas antes de decirlas grandísimo tonto.

Mi mejor amigo infló sus mejillas demostrando que estaba un poco molesto, ese mohín lo hacía ver más infantil de lo usual, esto me generaba una sensación agradable y era debido a lo tierno que se veía. Él siempre tenía muecas que me parecían adorables, no obstante, lo que más me gusta es el reflejo de las emociones en su rostro, sobretodo la felicidad que se expresa en su sonrisa. _Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida._ La forma en que la comisura de sus labios se eleva formando esa curva en su boca que tiene unas consecuencias desastrosas en mi ritmo cardíaco. El corazón siempre termina palpitándome como loco cada vez que me dedica una sonrisa y peor aún son los efectos cuando eso viene conjunto a las palabras vergonzosas que emite naturalmente.

—Es una lástima, eso hubiera lucido muy bien en ti. —Él parecía haberse entristecido de alguna manera.

Entonces por el sencillo hecho de hacerlo sentir de esa forma la culpa decidió colarse en mi cuerpo corroyéndolo de a poco. Incluso a estas alturas quedaba asombrado por el poder que ejercía sobre mí. Si él quisiera, sería capaz de romperme en pedazos con simples palabras.

Sin embargo, conservaba un poco de cordura y orgullo, por lo que jamás en mi vida ocuparía esas horribles orejas de gato.

—Ni siquiera pienses que pondré eso en mi cabeza—mascullé entre dientes—. Puedes usarlas tú si tanto las quieres. —Gon se molesto y me sacó la lengua.

— Quiero que tú las uses.

— ¿¡Por qué yo debo usarlas!?—grité enojado.

—Porque te verías muy bonito—respondió dulcemente.

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué dice eso?_

—No digas esas cosas—pedí sintiendo el corazón palpitarme en los oídos.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

— ¡Las malditas cosas vergonzosas Gon!

—A veces las digo a propósito porque sé como reaccionarás—dice sonriéndome divertido y abrí los ojos sorprendido—. Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas y es adorable la forma en que balbuceas.

La sangre abarco mi rostro por completo e incluso mi cuello y orejas no pudieron escapar de ella. Mi respiración se torno irregular producto de sus palabras haciendo que todo me diera vueltas en la cabeza y en un intento por contener la explosión de sensaciones en mi cuerpo mordí mi labio suplicando por una pizca de tranquilidad.

_¿Está hablando enserio? Si es así, no tiene la menor idea de que las reacciones son más profundas de lo que parecen._

Su mirada estaba fija sobre la mía consiguiendo tensarme y al no poder soportarlo por más tiempo opté por voltear el rostro hacia otro lado. Con lo que no contaba consistió en que por muy fuera de mi vista que él estuviera, me encontraba igual de tenso e inclusive peor que antes porque sus ojos parecían quemar mi piel.

Me hubiera gustado enfrentar esta situación de una mejor manera, es decir, mantener mis emociones bajo control y quizás así podría haberse dado un momento menos incómodo para mí de lo que ya estaba siendo.

_¡Maldición!, incluso sin verlo puedo jurar que tiene intacta la sonrisa en sus labios._

—Killua—llamó mientras mantenía mi cuerpo rígido.

—Debería seguir buscando, te veo al rato—murmuré cohibido y salí corriendo dejándolo solo.

Había sido una huida cobarde para escapar de algo que debía enfrentar tarde o temprano, pero simplemente no puedo continuar acostumbrándome a esto, es completamente nuevo y me siento tonto al ser incapaz de comprender que sucede conmigo. Nunca había tenido emociones tan intensas por alguien al punto en que abro la boca diciendo lo primero que viene por mi mente si él comenta algo. Gon me afecta de una manera sumamente aguda llegando al nivel que se cuela bajo mi piel haciéndome sentir totalmente expuesto a él, como si no pudiera esconder nada.

_Eso me aterra y me gusta al mismo tiempo._

Di muchas vueltas buscando sin realmente estar atento a lo que veía, tan sólo tenía la mente llena de pensamientos sobre mi mejor amigo que decidí tomarme el resto de la tarde para ir a comer algo. _Necesitaba chocolate._

Compré muchos **chocorobo-ku **y me senté en una banca para así disfrutar mis preciados dulces. Aunque por mucho chocolate que comiera mi cerebro no parecía querer callarse y es que estaba preocupado por las cosas que él me hace sentir. Gon tenía una increíble capacidad de avergonzarme, de su boca siempre emanaban palabras que me hacían sentir bien, que reflejaban fácilmente que se preocupa por mí, que…_me_ _quería._

Alcé la mirada al cielo que se había cubierto de diminutas y esponjosas nubes que cubrían en ciertas partes el azulado color de siempre. No había ninguna señal de que fuera un mal tiempo y eso me molestaba un poco. Tenía muchas ganas de un poco de lluvia, quizás eso lograría relajarme.

— ¡Vaya debes ser asombrosa Megumi-san!—puse los ojos en blanco al oír su voz a pocos metros de mí.

—Gracias por el cumplido, eres muy adorable—era la voz de una chica y por inercia fruncí el ceño.

Mordí el chocolate con molestia al distinguir dos figuras caminando cerca de la banca donde me encontraba, mi mejor amigo caminaba dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a una muchacha bastante más alta que él.

"_¿Por qué le sonríe a personas que apenas conoce? ¿Por qué les dice cumplidos? ". _Justamente este tipo de preguntas eran las que me hacían dudar de la amistad que existía entre nosotros, pues debido a su maldita manía de hacerse amigos tan rápido terminaba con ese estúpido nudo atorado en mi garganta y unas ganas de asesinar a alguien. Odiaba demasiado ese "defecto" suyo. Si es tan simple que Gon se haga amistades, yo no debía representar la gran cosa.

— ¡Killua!—Él se había percatado enseguida de mi presencia—.Te estaba buscando. —Se acercó a mi posición sonriente junto a la chica.

Cerré los ojos molesto apreciando un sabor amargo instalarse en mi boca.

_Adiós a la dulce tarde de chocolates._

—Quería presentarte a Megumi-san—dijo animadamente y lo miré aburrido—.Ella tiene unos artículos que parecen tener mucho valor, así que podríamos venderlos a buen precio.

—Mucho gusto soy Megumi. —La muchacha hizo una reverencia ocasionando que mi enojo aumentara.

—Hola—murmuré de pocas ganas.

—Ella dice que el dinero que obtendríamos sería lo suficiente al menos para tener la mitad asegurada del valor de Greed Island.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso te lo puede confirmar?—Gon y la chica abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la hostilidad en mi forma de hablar—.Eres demasiado ingenuo, confías en las personas enseguida.

Gon frunció sus cejas enseguida.

—Tú eres el ingenuo que desconfía de todo a su alrededor—replicó molesto y abrí la boca intentando contradecirlo—.Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que somos amigos, crees que te sustituiré por cualquier persona.

Bajé la cabeza sintiendo la culpa comerme las entrañas.

_¡Demonios soy como un libro abierto para él! _

—Killua—musitó y el cuerpo me tembló.

—Iré a descansar un rato—di media vuelta empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas.

Otra vez volví a escapar y esta vez había sido sólo culpa mía. No comprendía exactamente hasta que nivel Gon me conocía pero él sabía perfectamente la forma en que me siento y aun así nunca me había dicho nada. En este momento no tengo la menor idea de que pasa por su cabeza, pero admito que esto ha sido error mío. Y es que tengo miedo de perderlo y que mi vida carezca del sentido que le da. Por eso tengo celos de las otras personas y un egoísmo gigante, siendo que él ni siquiera es de mi propiedad. No sé el grado preciso de que tan posesivo estoy siendo, no obstante, parezco una chica obsesionada que no tolera que el chico que le gusta le sonría a otra persona.

_¿Para qué le sonríe a alguien más si estoy yo? Si tan sólo él que le provocará esas sonrisas fuera yo no tendría que estar pasando por esto._

Lancé un suspiro y me percaté de que había llegado a la tienda de baratijas que Gon me había enseñado hace algunas horas.

—Vaya eres el chico tsundere de la mañana ¿verdad?—fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de una anciana que se acercaba hacia mí— ¿Ahora si complacerás a tu novio comprando las orejas de gato?

La miré sin entender al principio lo que había dicho. Luego de procesarlo por unos segundos las mejillas me ardieron por sus ridículas conclusiones.

—¡Somos amigos!—grité enojado—¿¡Además quién demonios es usted!?

La vieja emitió una risa burlesca y quise golpearla.

—Soy la dueña de la tienda, te vi a ti y a ese chico platicando por la mañana. —Me miró de reojo—.Sinceramente debiste hacerle caso al chico, se nota que tenía muchas ganas de que las usaras.

Chasqueé la lengua reprimiendo las ganas de asesinarla.

—Estás en la primera etapa—Me limité a observarla desconcertado.

—No sé a qué se refiere señora.

—Es la inocencia de la juventud—explicó divertida—.Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande—desvié los ojos deshaciendo el contacto visual.

—Miré no tengo idea de que habla y no estoy de humor para tratar de entenderlo.

—Sólo demuéstrale al menos que confías en él.

Me quede expectante porque había dado justo en el clavo.

—Se nota a leguas que no eres alguien que se fié de cualquiera, así que es más simple que al menos le hagas saber que su amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar lo que sea—dijo con el rostro serio, mientras que yo estaba estupefacto—.La vida no se trata de desconfiar de todo.

—Y-yo no…—balbuceé confundido.

—Ten—me extendió las orejas gatunas dedicándome una sonrisa—.Es un regalo, de seguro al otro chico le encantará que las uses.

La sangre volvió a acudir a mi rostro y quise replicar algo en contra, pero guarde silencio al ser incapaz de pensar en que decirle.

—Suerte—dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos mostrando fastidiado de que una simple anciana me hubiera leído tan fácilmente y volví a sonrojarme porque la situación era demasiado vergonzosa.

Caminé rumbo al hotel teniendo un lío mental, parecía que apenas podía dar pasos firmes, sólo eran trémulos y desconfiados. Tenía la sensación de ser una gelatina, avanzando temblorosamente por las calles, moviéndome inseguro. Esto se atribuía al ineludible hecho de ver a Gon, y es que mi cabeza se sobrecalentaba en pensar.

"_¿Qué haré? ¿Hago el ridículo o no?"_

Solté un suspiró al encontrarme frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación y sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. Supongo que debería complacerlo un poco, después de todo soy yo el que la hecho pasar malos ratos con mis estúpidas inseguridades y celos. No tiene nada de malo, usar unas asquerosas orejas de gato y que él pudiera sentirse mejor ¿cierto? Bueno, es estúpido de mi parte pensar que solucionaré esto usando esta baratija, así que temo que tendré que hablar de la situación…

_¡Maldición!_ Es que una cosa es que Gon se dé cuenta de mis reacciones y otra muy distinta es que admita mis sentimientos frente a él. Es demasiado para mí, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

Abro la puerta con indecisión, preparado para saltar por la ventana si es necesario para no toparme con él, pero noto que la habitación está vacía y el alivio recorre mi cuerpo instantáneamente. Voy en dirección al baño para observarme en el espejo mientras me colocó el cintillo que tiene esas estúpidas orejas y me observo incrédulo.

"_Tu percepción de lo que es bonito, es bastante denigrante amigo" _pienso recordando las palabras de Gon en mi cabeza, e inevitablemente mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. ¿Realmente debo tener esto puesto?

—¡Killua!—El grito me toma por sorpresa y pongo los ojos en blanco al darme cuenta de que Gon ha llegado.

_Mierda._

—Killua, ¿dónde estás?—pregunta y me estremezco al escuchar su voz más cerca.

—Estoy en el baño, espera un momento—digo ansioso viendo como una gama de colores rojizo pasan por mi rostro.

Examino mi imagen en el espejo, sigo sin convencerme totalmente de ocupar esto y estoy tan nervioso que si fuera un gato de verdad tendría la cola engrifada junto a unos movimientos totalmente desesperados. Tomó el pomo de la puerta dedicándole un tímido toque tratando de atrasar el inminente hecho que debe ocurrir. Inspiró con fuerza y salgo fuera del baño mientras cierro mis parpados al instante para no ver el rostro de Gon.

Los segundos pasan lentos y tormentosos, la sangre sigue ardiendo en mis pómulos con fervor haciéndome semejante a un letreo con luces de neón. Esperaba un grito de alegría de su parte, una exclamación de felicidad alabando que hubiera utilizado esto para él, sin embargo, el silencio seguía, sepulcral y molesto, como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

_¡Maldita sea, por favor Gon di algo!_

Abrí los ojos frunciendo el ceño al verlo pasmado frente a mí y analizándome con los labios abiertos. La sangre recorre mis venas de una forma veloz y cálida, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se ruborice, cada centímetro de piel estaba enrojecido.

—¿!Qué esperas!? ¡Di algo!—dije enojado, pero mi tono de voz denotaba nerviosismo.

Gon pareció salir de un trance y negó con la cabeza fervientemente consiguiendo una mirada extrañada de mi parte. Veo que la comisura de sus labios elevarse formando una tímida sonrisa que hace latir aceleradamente a mi corazón.

—Te vez adorable—murmuró desviando la mirada, tenía las mejillas casi tan encendidas como yo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—.Me gusta mucho.

Mi respiración se vuelve irregular y soy incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, porque me deleitan las palabras que salen de sus labios. Me agrada mucho que me diga que le gusta, es una sensación placentera y de alguna manera me hace feliz.

Me aclaré la garganta y tosí un poco incomodo para desviar el tema sobre mi imagen, ahora se supone que vienen las disculpas.

—Gon yo…realmente lo siento—digo mordiendo mi labio—.Me he estado comportando como un Idiota y simplem-

—Eres mi mejor amigo Killua—dice interrumpiéndome mientras la sonrisa se expande en su rostro—.Siempre será así, aunque estemos separados yo siempre te querré, eres muy importante para mí.—Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al escucharlo, Gon es tan natural y lindo conmigo que me da envidia su capacidad de expresión.

Abro los labios en un vano intento de decirle que siento lo mismo, que me gustaría estar toda la vida a su lado y que es la única persona que me hace feliz, pero nada logra salir. Estoy tan conmocionado por el hecho de que él sea así conmigo, que es incluso doloroso.

—Traje chocolates—dice alegre mostrando una bolsa que me hace brillar los ojos.

—¿Te he dicho lo maravilloso que eres?

—No—contesta riendo y me sonrojo un poco por lo espontaneo que soy por unos dulces—.Debes tener cuidado la gente puede chantajearte si sabe tus debilidades—dice en un tono juguetón y desvió la mirada con una pizca de molestia.

—Pero tú no lo harás ¿cierto?

—En eso te equivocas, te daré los chocolates con una condición—responde en una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes.

—¿Cuál?—cuestionó con el ceño arrugado.

—Acércate—dice divertido y me aproximo lentamente ansioso a su posición.

—Bien ahora dime.

—Debes estar más cerca.

Lo miré interrogante, y en una clara invasión a su espacio personal, acerco mi rostro al suyo y el aroma refrescante de Gon entra repentinamente por mis fosas nasales. Sentía la sangre subirme a la cabeza y marearme, otra vez volvía a estar nervioso.

—Ahora cierra tus ojos—pide y le hago caso enseguida porque no soporto que no estemos viendo tan directamente.

—Gon no entiendo qu-

De forma improvista siento algo presionar mis labios, reconozco que son los suyos que emanan calidez y están húmedos, son casi tan dulces como él y tan rápido como el contacto llegó se fue.

—Bien ahora esto es tuyo—dice extendiéndome la bolsa y lo observo desconcertado.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Los retorcijones en mi estomago aumentan y me quedo completamente petrificado sobre el piso.

—¡Gon!—exclamó enfurecido _¿Por qué hizo eso?_—¿Si quiera sabes lo que hiciste?—pregunto tratando de controlar las ganas de golpearlo.

—Sí, te besé—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿E-nton-ces po-rque l-lo hicis-te?—Su sinceridad es tan fuerte que logra hacerme tartamudear.

—Porque me gustas, eres la persona a la que más quiero.

Sus palabras son tan vergonzosas que debo bajar la mirada para no sentir sus ojos en mi rostro. Me siento tan feliz que me dan ganas de gritar enloquecido, tengo una sensación que me llena por completo de un modo preciso y perfecto, es como si todo este tiempo esperará escuchar esas palabras.

Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que haya sido embarazoso.

—Al menos podrías haber avisado que lo harías—dije con fingido resentimiento apreciando un hormigueo en la piel.

—Ok—dice y siento que mi mundo se ilumina al ver su resplandeciente alegría—.Podríamos seguir buscando cosas, aún hay tiempo. —Le esbozo una sonrisa y asiento con la cabeza yendo en dirección a la puerta—!Espera!

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Voy a besarte—los colores se me suben al rostro instantáneamente y toma mis mejillas entre sus manos.

—¿Qué?—digo confundido y él sonríe otra vez dando vuelta mi mundo.

—Dijiste que avisara si lo iba a hacer—explica dulcemente y suspiro nervioso.

Nuevamente siento sus labios, esta vez estoy más alerta y resulta menos dificultoso controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo. A pesar de ello, la sangre arde en mis mejillas, cuello e incluso orejas y estoy tan alterado que me cuesta demasiado respirar. Escucho como el beso termina emitiendo un sonido que me provoca un estremecimiento y Gon me dedica una encantadora sonrisa que me deja sin aliento.

—Deberías dejarte las orejas—comenta y lo miro furibundo—.Es sólo una sugerencia, no debes mirarme así por eso—dice haciendo puchero, me limito a desviar la vista de él.

—¿Esto se hará habitual?—pregunto incomodo, Gon no parece comprender a lo que me refiero—.Hablo de los besos ¡grandísimo tonto!

—Claro, pero si quieres puede ser nuestro secreto—dice guiñando un ojo entretenido con mis muecas.

Veo brotar la sonrisa en sus labios tan bella como nunca, y me siento completo.

Pertenezco a esto, mi lugar es donde él este y su sonrisa será la razón de mi existir.

_Eres la luz Gon, mi luz._

* * *

><p><strong>Greed Island: <strong>es un videojuego ficticio en HunterxHunter.

**Gyo:** es una aplicación mejorada de Ren de un usuario Nen, en donde se utiliza una mayor cantidad de aura en una parte específica del cuerpo. En la serie generalmente se utiliza en los ojos.

**Chocorobo-kun: **es un chocolate con forma de robot. A Killua le encantan.


End file.
